


Phone Trauma

by PrinnPrick



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: This is another fic I am transferring from fanfic.net, but with a twist! This actually hastwoversions that I will be posting. When I first wrote this it was made as a gift for a friend, who up and abandoned me and the group I was with at the time for no apparent reason. Just poof! Never heard from them again, but was able to confirm they were alive. That was just how she was... We both liked Axel/Zexion a lot thanks to this one extremely well-written fanfic we loved to pieces (forever lost to time, unfortunately) so that was the pairing. However, I'm such a sucker for RoxasAxel that I changed it later on. I kept the original version as kind of a nod to a former friend, I suppose.First Chapter: Axel/RoxasSecond Chapter: Axel/Roxas MATURE CONTENTThird Chapter: Axel/Zexion ORIGINAL (Same content as Chapter One but written for Zexion not Roxas).[NO CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN EDITED. This is the way it looked when originally published in 2009! (The Original in 2007). I'm lazy, okay? Maybe in the future I'll fix it up.][ADDED: The italics for thoughts didn't transfer. One day I'll go back and code them in. One day...]
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	1. Roxas and Axel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another fic I am transferring from fanfic.net, but with a twist! This actually has _two_ versions that I will be posting. When I first wrote this it was made as a gift for a friend, who up and abandoned me and the group I was with at the time for no apparent reason. Just poof! Never heard from them again, but was able to confirm they were alive. That was just how she was... We both liked Axel/Zexion a lot thanks to this one extremely well-written fanfic we loved to pieces (forever lost to time, unfortunately) so that was the pairing. However, I'm such a sucker for RoxasAxel that I changed it later on. I kept the original version as kind of a nod to a former friend, I suppose.
> 
> First Chapter: Axel/Roxas  
> Second Chapter: Axel/Roxas MATURE CONTENT  
> Third Chapter: Axel/Zexion ORIGINAL (Same content as Chapter One but written for Zexion not Roxas).
> 
> [NO CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN EDITED. This is the way it looked when originally published in 2009! (The Original in 2007). I'm lazy, okay? Maybe in the future I'll fix it up.]
> 
> [ADDED: The italics for thoughts didn't transfer. One day I'll go back and code them in. One day...]

Roxas sat calmly at his computer chair- typing away with another stifled yawn. It was nearly three in the morning and his essay was nearly done. He couldn't even be sure what he wrote was half-way decent until he could review it again in the morning, but despite his fuzzing mind and tired eyes he was far too involved in his work to stop now. There was a definite scent of morning in the air as Roxas sighed- at last breaking his gaze from the burning screen. He ran his hands through his messy, blonde hair to soothe the slowly growing headache threatening to burst- even pulling gently at the short locks to numb the skin and fight off the pain a little longer.

Just have to finish. Only two more paragraphs… Just two more...

The loud chime of his phone caught Roxas off guard. He jumped nearly out of his chair and turned to stare at his phone as it vibrated against the old wood- just barely stifling a yelp of surprise.

Oh my land... So close to permanent little boxes on my face, Roxas thought to himself as he held his chest. I didn't even realize my head was sloping so close to the keyboard...

The phone was forgiven and then Roxas flipped the little thing open and turned it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello…?"

The blonde quirked a brow at the sound of an annoyed yawn gracing his ear. The voice on the other end was deep, and sounded even more exhausted than himself. Whoever they were, they didn't sound lucid.

Probably some jack ass drunk dialing me somehow. Though... They almost sound a little cute. Cute? No, doesn't seem to be the right wo- wait. Why do I care? Some stranger on the other end called me doing who knows what and I'm discussing to myself a description of what I think he sounds like! Stop it!

"Hello?" Roxas tried again in a firmer voice.

"Hello?" Whoever it was, cute or not, still sounded exhausted... and was growing even more annoyed. The second reply was almost like a husky growl.

Roxas rolled his eyes and shut his phone. The call ended. The phone was thrown behind Roxas and onto the crumpled blanket of his bed.

Well… That was weird, I guess, he sighed in his head. He turned to the computer screen again.

The essay still wasn't done, but it was still very early in the morning.

Oh, forget it... I'll finish after class tomorrow.

oo00oo00oo

It was the next day and Roxas was still feeling tired. He appeared in class as he normally would; in a silent, anti-social, and somewhat lazy way. He would look about the class and see the small pile of students already there waiting, and every time he would feel oddly self-conscious.

I know they probably don't notice me as much as I think they do... but I still feel weird. Most of these people come and go in packs- as temporary college buddies. Every time I see the packs... it makes me wonder if I get judged because I'm not trotting around with a little group too, he thought as he walked his way to the back and took a chair right under the only flickering light in the room. I might have been just like them... if... Roxas shook his head- jerking it around like a wet dog. Ugh... Forget it. That's just idiocy peaking its ugly head in the form of nostalgia. They were dumb friends to have anyway...

The teacher walked in almost as soon as he sat down. She was a stout, brunette woman. She smiled in an especially cheerful way that made Roxas cringe a little. As soon as she entered her mouth was off like a shot- mainly about nonsense as she set up her old projector at the front of the class. Roxas turned his eyes down to his book and tuned her out- choosing to flip through the pages and ignore the usual lecture.

Roxas had barely been given the chance to look at the page when his hip began to tickle. It was so light that Roxas didn't notice it at first. He blinked and placed a hand over his pocket- confirming that there was something vibrating in his pocket.

I'm getting a call? Me? Who the hell would call me? It can't be Zexion or Sora, they know my class schedule... And know I'd kill them both in their sleep if they interrupted "me" time.

Roxas discretely took his cell out. The screen read "Unknown Caller". No one else in the class had noticed his phone go off, and the teacher was busy filling the board up with endless text. Sensing this might be his only chance, Roxas flipped his phone open.

"Hello?" Roxas whispered with one hand covering his mouth. He watched the teacher like a hawk in case she turned around.

"What the fuck do you want? I'm in class," hissed back the voice from last night. Again, it was deep and angry.

"You called me!" Roxas hissed back, glaring down at his book.

"Bullshit! Whoever you are, this joke isn't funny."

And with that, the caller hung up. Roxas growled in the back of his throat and slammed his own phone shut. He didn't care that he temporarily caught the classroom's attention- too busy grinding his teeth together. His book was shut quickly after.

Bastardbastardbastard, he thought as he glared down at the cover of his closed text.

The rest of the class returned to staring at the front. Even the teacher stuttered a little, as if she had been too afraid to ask what was wrong.

It was several deep breaths and a long minute of blanking his mind out before Roxas was able to calm down. He began to gather his things together as the teacher swam into a new pool of off-topic lecturing.

Damn him! I can't even concentrate now! Roxas growled in his head as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked toward the door. No one even looked twice at him as he exited.

Hmm...

Despite it all, a sudden thought occurred. Roxas's brain lingered on the sound that had been in his ear on the other side of the phone. The thought was simple, but it made him blush- both with anger and embarrassment.

He... does sound... kind of hot.

oo00oo00oo

The grocery store was almost empty that day. Roxas was enjoying the peace and quiet as he pushed a cart with one wobbly wheel around through all the empty aisles. The some-what rhythmic squeak from the metal was actually a little relaxing. There were only a few items in the basket- like bananas, cans of soup, and a new package of pencils. Roxas looked down at his meager take so far and began to rub his face down. Some shadows were forming under his eyes.

Roxas yelped as his phone suddenly began to ring- loud and clear now that it was no longer on silent. The blonde stopped the cart and turned his gaze to his singing pocket.

I can't believe I forgot the damn thing wasn't on silent anymore, he thought as he pulled his phone out from his pocket. When did I even turn the sound back on? Probably just... did it out of habit or something.

Roxas stared at the phone as it rang. It said "Unknown Caller", as it had so many times before.

… I shouldn't bother answering it. I should just mute it or something.

The phone continued to ring. Roxas growled low into his throat.

Damn my mother for the way she raised me!

Roxas flipped the phone open and answered with a hollow, "Hello?"- his voice strained. He rubbed his temple with his free hand.

"Hello!" Asked the other voice on the end. It was in fact the same man. "Why do you keep calling me? I'm grocery shopping, dammit! Leave me the fuck alone!"

"You keep calling me, you bastard!" Roxas retaliated- just barely able to keep his voice from raising due to the building stress. He huffed into the phone through his nose.

Wait… did that guy say grocery shopping? And he mentioned being in class before to… What kind of sick joke is this?

"… If you're stalking me, stop it."

"Stalking!" It was the last thing Roxas heard before he hung up, once again, on the other voice.

As soon as the conversation was over, Roxas decided to do what he wished he had done before; he turned to his list of received calls to see if there was a number attached to the moniker "Unknown Caller". Unfortunately, there was nothing.

Maybe it's just a harmless, yet irritating prank? … Maybe if I ignore the calls they'll get sick of it and stop?

oo00oo00oo

There was steam billowing out of the bathroom. It wafted past the cheap, plastic curtains where Roxas was enjoying a shower- dampening the entirety of the porcelain room, and then swimming out the door like a fog. There was a bright smile on the blonde's face as he ran his hands through his soaked, golden locks. His blue eyes were closed as he took several deep breaths under his perfect waterfall. A ray of droplets splattered across the wall and the curtain as he jerked his head around inside the shower with a quiet laugh and a sigh of contentment.

Damn, I have never loved a shower so much... If we were in Canada, I'd make you my bride...

There was a distinct aroma of lavender and sage that tickled the senses of his nose until he could not help but to relieve his stress with another deep, relaxed sigh. Once he was done rinsing himself off, Roxas decided to simply stand in the shower with his face directly in the way of the spray.

Mmm... I love the sounds of a shower... I love the smell, the feel... the smell... Yes, Roxas chuckled to himself, I should shower at least ten times a day...

There was a familiar little tune calling to Roxas from his bedroom just outside the bath. It was as loud and insistent as it usually was, and with the door open it was all too easy to hear. Roxas gently bumped his head into the shower wall with a roll of his eyes at the annoying little machine.

You have got to be kidding me! Damn the humidity... If I didn't have to leave the door open, I probably wouldn't hear that stupid ringing! That's what I get for renting a cheap apartment...

The water was turned off and the curtain was jerked to the side. Roxas stepped out of the stall and onto the bathroom carpet. He grabbed the nearest towel from the rack and tossed it over his head first- shaking his hair out as he walked into the main space of his apartment. He took his time with drying his hair and walking up to the bed, and when he did arrive at last to answer he took an extra second to examine the screen and stare at it with the flattest glare he could muster.

Unknown Caller.

Roxas scowled as he flipped the phone open with a vengeance. He almost broke the thing in half with how hard he snapped the top up. As soon as it was to his ear, Roxas was ready to end this "game".

Hot voice or no hot voice, this is the last straw! No one messes up "Me Time"- no one!

"Listen," Roxas began with instead of the usual confused "Hello", "I don't find this funny! Not one little bi- "

"I was taking a bath, you bastard! Leave me the hell alone! STOP. CALLING. ME."

Wait... This has to be my brain playing tricks on me! He sound more angry then I am. Grr, he's just a damned good actor, that's all...

"So was I! And same to you!"

They both hung up simultaneously.

A bath… Great. Now I'm going to be paranoid about cameras in my dorm room. Shower time is ruined for the rest of my life...

oo00oo00oo

By the time night had finally arrived and Roxas was deep into sleep, the "Unknown Caller" had sent several more unwanted rings to Roxas's phone. Most of them went ignored. There wasn't a single light displayed in all of the room- not the tiniest bit. It was a pure blanket of darkness that wrapped the tired blonde in his restful state, and that was exactly how he preferred it.

That was when his phone's screen blipped to life. It began to ring mercilessly- singing its dreadful tune to Roxas as he sat up with slow, intoxicated movement. He glared into the darkness where he saw the little green screen.

I thought I turned that stupid thing off... If it's Sora calling, he's in for a kick in the balls.

Groggily, he turned in his bed to grab the phone sitting beside him on the dresser top. Without even checking who it was, he answered it with a very exhausted, very whiny, "Please stop calling me…"

"It's three in the morning, man… Leave me alone... I have a hang over…" Said the voice on the other end, whom had said what he did in the same voice and almost at the exact same time as Roxas.

They both hung up then, neither even waiting for a response.

oo00oo00oo

"So this guy has been calling you?"

"Yes, like I explained. The guy keeps calling me."

"Why not block it?"

"No number to block."

"Did you try turning the phone off?"

"Several times, Sora. It just comes right back on, but only for that call."

"For that call..?"

"Yes. It'll let the call in, then go back to being completely turned off as if it never rang in the first place."

"Let's not assume a stalker just yet, though I would take caution."

"I know, Zexion. I am. Why did you think I invited the two of you along? It's just encase he shows up."

"Point well made."

"Anyway, thanks again, guys," Roxas said with a badly suppressed yawn. "I think the phone station is just down this hall. I can't wait to get this over with... The voice called me a second time in the night, and again another two times in the morning. Whatever is going on it's getting worse. I may even have to switch companies."

"I hope not!" Sora moved to clasp his hands behind his head with a thoughtful frown. "That whole contract thingy is such a hassle! It gives me a headache just thinking about it. I'll take a home phone any day!"

"Yes," Zexion began as he picked some lint from his black jacket and gingerly shuffled it away from the tips of his fingers, "cell phones may be a little more annoying, but they are safer and much more convenient. Besides, companies are often very understanding when it comes to their customers having technical difficulties for the fact that they do not want to lose anyone."

The mall was crowded, but their walk was steady and unimpeded. The little service station was already just ahead. The very sight of salvation from the onslaught of unknown calls deep into the night caused a small smile to blossom on Roxas's face as his chest warmed with excitement.

However, the closer they came to the store... the more Roxas was reconsidering.

No, I need to do this. The whole thing is just to big a nuisance not to be taken care of! It doesn't matter that I'll never know who was on the other side... It doesn't matter that his voice sent tingles down my spine, because... Because, well, that's just stupid. A voice is just a voice, and more often than not a voice you like to hear does not come with the face you expect to see. Even if I found him, I'd just be... disappointed...

Roxas sighed hopelessly.

I'm pathetic...

"Uh- !"

Roxas's thoughts were interrupted as his shoulder was suddenly bumped. A small group of men had pushed past the blonde- cutting between him and Zexion. The way the man in the lead rubbed past Roxas was no accident, and the suspicion was confirmed as he- a red head in all black- turned back to look at Roxas. The red-head had several piercings and a pair of upside-down, tear-drop tattoos just under his eyes. He locked his bright, emerald eyes with Roxas's baby-blues and simply stared for a few steps before offering a seductive wink.

Roxas sputtered silently as his cheeks turned a light pink. The red-head began to laugh as he turned back to the rest of the mall ahead. He had two friends practically attached to his very narrow hips right behind him.

He knocked right into me, Roxas thought, with a surprising tone of pacifism in his own head. He brushed some of his short hair from his face nervously and looked away from the small group ahead of them. It's not often you see a guy who can pull that kind of bodily mutilation and still look that damn... sexy... And those hips... Ruff!

The began to ring. Just as Roxas's face was turning into a nice cherry, his thoughts were interrupted by the same ring that had been plaguing him the past two days. He pulled his phone out. The small group ahead stopped as the red-head moved to answer his own phone- still within ear shot.

"What do you want!" Hissed the red-head just as Roxas yelled, "Leave me alone!" into the receiver.

The red-head turned around as Roxas looked up. It was a solid minute of confused staring (like two deers in headlights) before Roxas's eyes narrowed and the red-head turned sharply on his heel to start marching back.

Hot or not, that guy is asking for a good punch in the face! Or a spanking! Whichever I do first!

The two marched right up to each other. Roxas was almost a full two feet shorter, and yet he snarled like a rabid dog- unafraid. Their flanks closed in beside them.

"What the hell is your problem?" Roxas hissed dangerously.

"My problem?" Began the man with a cruel sneer and a derisive snort. "You're the one who won't stop calling me! It's annoying... I know I'm hot and all, but the last thing I need is some shrimp stalking my ass!"

"Stalking you? … Shrimp? You called me, not the other way around! If anyone here is a stalker, it's you... Yo-You basketball pole!"

"Why you litt- "

"Wait a minute!"

Sora forced himself between Roxas and the tall red-head by bodily pushing himself right in the middle and gently holding up his arms and hands. He looked between the two in a panic.

"Roxas's phone rang just now- as in just now. He wasn't touching his phone when it happened, we saw him! He can't have called you."

Zexion nodded slowly. He was watched another tall man- a blonde with odd hair- carefully.

"It's true. It rang. He doesn't call anyone... especially not strangers."

"See?" Roxas breathed.

"So did Axel's," Began a silver-haired male to "Axel's" right. He walked slowly up to Sora until he could stare directly down the last five inches that separated their height into the brunette's determined oceanic eyes. He sated firmly, "We saw."

The brunet just pouted at the silverette.

"So, who here can be believed?" Axel asked in an oddly... sensual way. He crossed his arms and smirked evilly at Roxas, as if he already won.

"My vote is on going to the service station and having them say who's saying all the bullshit and who's not," said the blond to Axel's left sweetly. He chuckled as if he were a child enjoying the fair. "Of course, we know it's not Axel. And when we prove it, you guys can considered yourselves dead."

"Good idea, my friend."

Axel curled an arm around Roxas's shoulders. He leaned in until he could whisper directly into Roxas's ear; his breath hot and voice husky, "and you'll be the one that I personally rip apart... sweetheart."

Roxas knocked him off, though he did start walking toward the service station. Luckily, it was only a few more feet away. He didn't reply to what Axel said beyond that, just stared forward- feeling annoyed... and a little horny.

oo00oo00oo

"I'm so sorry once again… Please forgive the inconvenience," the employee of the little phone shop bowed her head to emphasize her words. "Please enjoy your new phones! It shouldn't happen again. Thank you for bringing in the defective ones!"

"Could... Could you explain that one again?" Roxas asked, gripping his new phone in his hand. Axel had a new phone as well, which he was stuffing into his pants pocket.

"Certainly..." The young woman took a breath, then smiled nervously. "Well, apparently there was a defect in your phones... We had them recalled only two weeks ago. Apparently numerous others were having major problems with their phones. Every time two people of the same service were within a certain distance of each other, their phones would... randomly connect."

She took a moment to pause, watching for reactions, but only received more disbelief and gaping.

"W-Well, please enjoy your new phones. You'll have free internet service for the next three months and unlimited texting without extra fees for a year. We apologize for the inconvenience once again."

Sora was the first to move. He turned to the silverette and gave a little nod and a shy smile. The brunet was given a rather hansom smirk in return.

"I'm Sora," he introduced, then pointed to Zexion who had started a conversation about proper clothing fashion with the blonde from before. The blond was laughing, ignoring Zexion in favor of playing with his odd, blue bangs. "That's Zexion. I think he's a little O.C.D. sometimes..."

"I'm Riku. The guy sniffing Zexion's hair is Demyx."

The two turned to watch the conversation unfold, or more like, watched as Demyx and Zexion walked out of the shop together. Demyx was looking especially cheerful as he practically dragged Zexion out.

"Z-Zexion!" Sora called as he moved to chase after the pair, but Riku grabbed his arm. "Riku, your friend just kidnapped my friend!"

"No... really?" Riku rolled his eyes. "Don't bother them. I'm sure Zexion could use a piece of ass just as much as Demyx could."

"Piece of... ass? Oh no! He's taking Zexion to have plastic surgery?"

"... You're not well, are you Sora?"

"No, I feel fine."

Riku twitched.

"I think it's time you had a lesson in sex, my new slow-witted friend. And as your new friend slash teacher it is my job to, well... teach you."

Riku's grip on Sora's arm slid down to his wrist and loosened just enough to be comfortable. Practically holding hands, Sora was dragged out of the phone shop just as Zexion was- with Sora being much more willing.

"Come on! If we're lucky and we catch up in time, you'll get to see your beginning lecture! 'First base'. It's very essential to the hormonal process."

"... What does baseball have to do with sex...? And aren't hormones illegal?"

"That's steroids, Sora."

Roxas stuffed his new phone into an inside pocket of his jacket. He blinked as his friends disappeared. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Give up! It's easier on your brain cells!" toward Riku, but he was already out of ear shot. Roxas lowered his hands and glared at the exit where Sora and Zexion had gone.

Of course they'd abandon me...

A slender arm suddenly hugged his shoulders and Roxas couldn't stop the squeak of surprise. He looked up at the tall red head from before, blushing lightly.

"Um..." Oh shit! I forgot about him!

Axel didn't look at him right away. With his grip nice and tight on Roxas, he silently led the both of them out of the store and back into the main hall.

"So, we're both innocent, eh?" Axel began as they returned to the crowd. "I'm rather glad I didn't have to smear your face into the pavement outside. It's such a pretty face, after all."

"How... How nice?" Roxas responded, still staring up at Axel nervously. Was that some weird back handed compliment? What does one say to something that could so easily be taken as a threat, an insult, and as a "comforting" comment all at once?

"It is. Very nice."

Axel's arm was like fire. Roxas could feel his skin heating up until he felt much too hot under his jacket. Axel was like some kind of human radiator- filling Roxas up until he was practically volcanic in his clothes.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where do you think?" Axel finally replied, smirking like the fiend he truly was. He pushed Roxas roughly onto an empty bench seat right in the middle of the hall near a pretzel stand. The red-head didn't care an inch as to who saw- firmly planting one booted foot between Roxas's legs and a little too close to his junior. He took the blonde by the chin and lifted his anxious face up- emerald green meeting baby-blue.

"My dorm room, of course. Or would you prefer yours?"

"And why would you be taking me there?" Roxas asked in return, trying not to give a little smirk of his own.

Suddenly, I'm not so scared anymore. So what if my friends abandoned me? Good for them!

"Why else?" Axel chuckled. He leaned in until his pale-rose lips could brush gently over Roxas's. "Of course, I've been kicked out of a mall before…"

Roxas rolled his eyes, but it was out of amusement. A small smile graced his boyish face and he brushed their lips again, still keeping the touch light.

"Always nice to know... But I like this mall. Your dorm sounds fine."

"Name's Axel. A. X. E. L. Memorize it. You?" Axel's smirked widened as he moved away from Roxas- pulling him up from the bench. They walked arm in arm together at a comfortable pace toward the mall exit.

"Roxas."

Even if this didn't lead to anything romantically serious, Roxas still felt pretty happy. Giving into his urges, Roxas flashed the goofiest grin and finally squeezed both of Axel's hips. The action made the red-head laugh and playfully pat his head in return. As they left, they looked more like a pair of high school mates rather than two men who had just spent the last two days yelling at each other through a phone. It was suddenly comfortable and easy, now that the air was cleared.

… Maybe this was suppose to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was also supposed to be a chapter about Riku and Sora spying on Demyx and Zexion, but it never happened. It was planned out and kind of cute, but never written. Perhaps if I ever come back to this to fix it up I'll include that? Maybe...


	2. Axel/Roxas Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This has not been edited from 2009.]

Roxas laughed as he fell down onto Axel's fluffy bed with an unusual feeling of excitement. He made sure to keep a firm grasp on Axel's top to ensure the red-head wouldn't wander too far from his willing body- pulling the fiery goth on top of him with a quick tug. Axel easily flopped down on the blond as he was pulled- immediately smashing their lips together in a fierce kiss once their chests had collided. Two large, pale hands came to sidle their way into Roxas's top- his fingers as hot as burning coals. They squeezed the blonde about his waist and slowly slid his top up until Roxas's breasts were exposed to the warm air of the dorm.

"Mm," Roxas sighed as he was kissed. His lips would be bruised, but his main concern wasn't the ache he'd be feeling tomorrow... Instead, he concentrated his thoughts on how much of Axel's hair he could grasp- sliding his hands through the red spires.

Roxas tugged on his partner's hair once he had as much as he could hold. Roxas kissed over the metal hoops that decorated Axel's lips while his hands stroked and pulled- suckling and tracing the steel piercings before slipping his tongue into the red-head's mouth. The wet muscle only had to poke at Axel's ivories once before they were granted welcome, and then quickly grazed over by sharp, but gentle teeth.

The red-head slid the ball of his tongue piercing across Roxas's pulse before carefully breaking their kiss. Emerald, snake-like green met with sky-blue after a quiet smack of release. Axel quirked one thin, red brow at the blonde below him- still smirking like a predator.

"Hmm..."

"... Why did you stop?"

"It's just," Axel began with a playful flick of his long tongue across Roxas's cheek, "you seem so excited for this and you acted so... kitty-like... on the way back. I didn't think you the type... I assumed you were anti-social, and I even thought there might be a fight to get you in bed."

"I do hate people," Roxas admitted in a breathy voice, and then leaned his head forward to lick Axel over his eye in return. "I just don't bother denying myself when I want something... Not when it's mine for the taking..."

Roxas took a deep gulp of air. There was a strange tingling on his lips.

"And you seem the type to bite, scratch, and maul a man in bed... yet you're being so nice... Not that I'm complaining."

"Mm, true," Axel adjusted his body so that he was between Roxas's legs. Axel's black leather pressed down on Roxas's jeans- grinding their clothed cocks together in a heavy dance of building need. Axel's cock was tightened to the point where his balls were starting to hurt. "I guess I just like you..."

Roxas moaned. He could feel their erections moving around as he was ground into. The friction of his jeans through his underwear was almost too much to handle, but the growing heat of his cock and the hardness of Axel was enough to distract him from the pain.

"And you like me to, apparently," Axel whispered with a dark chuckle- sending shivers from Roxas's ear down to his stomach where a bubbling sensation was already brewing. Roxas moaned again, giving Axel ample opportunity to kiss at the blonde's lower lip- forcing it into his mouth for a tight suck only a second before letting it go with a wet smack.

"Nn..." Roxas tugged on Axel's hair a little harder than he had before. He received an appreciative grown in return. Roxas slid his hands away from that crazy, red hair and down Axel's lithe, but strong shoulders. He pet his arms as his hands continued to travel downwards until he could finally squeeze two firm, perfectly flat breasts.

"Nnm," Axel seemed to growl into their kiss- the noise deep and impatient.

As Roxas was preoccupied with playing across Axel's chest and long, tight stomach the red-head slipped his spidery fingers into the buckle of the blonde's belt. He pulled the front loose and jerked the old leather out from its confining loops. Roxas gasped from surprise as he felt his waist burn from the jerking of the belt- breaking their kiss, but only parting an inch away. Axel gave Roxas a final peck before sitting up over his legs. He pulled at his own top until he could slip it over his head- tossing the thick material into a wall. It made a dull "clunk"- the chains sewn into the waist smacked against the wall as it hit the solid surface.

Axel immediately jumped to the front of his pants. There were belts and buttons to undo- keeping his shaking finger occupied while Roxas quickly jerked his own shirt off until he almost tore the fabric. The blonde dropped his top casually off the side of the mattress.

It was so hot in the room that even with nothing on over his torso, Roxas was still burning up. His whole body was glittering under a light sheet of perspiration from all their grinding and the natural volcanic temperature of Axel's dorm. Roxas began to unbutton the fly of his pants as Axel finally kicked off his own bottoms. The blonde had to lift his legs into the air in order to slide his jeans and underwear off- letting both flop to the floor beside his top.

Axel smiled at the display like a demonic cat. He watched Roxas remove the last of his defenses with a primal sort of lust. Now nude himself, he waited until those pants were off before suddenly grabbing Roxas by his calves with a tight, almost bruising grip and forcing his legs to stay in the air- just far enough to expose the blond's hole. Both his eyes and his smile grew even wider with manic pleasure as Roxas blinked at him- confused. Axel positioned his thick cock to the hole.

"Wait a minute!" Roxas called with panic. He jerked a hand to grip the head of Axel's cock before he could push in- accidentally causing Axel to hiss. "Put some lube on or something! I can't take that thing dry..."

"Ah, come on," Axel purred. "My cock is nice and sweaty... It shouldn't be a problem."

"Sweat isn't enough. Don't you have some lotion or something?"

"If I say no?"

"I'd still say you need to prep me first. And don't rush..."

"Fine, fine..."

Axel let go of one of Roxas's legs, which slowly bent until the foot was against the mattress. The redhead lifted his free hand to his mouth and began to suck on three of his bony digits at once- thrusting his fingers quickly into his mouth. Roxas watched as Axel prepared his fingers- biting his lip and chuckling at Axel's annoyed glaring. He shook his head with amusement, but it didn't last long. Without warning, Axel had slipped one entire finger into Roxas's tight hole- all the way to the third knuckle.

"Ah..."

"Did it hurt?"

"No, just uh... Just felt weird..."

Axel began to thrust the single digit.

"Been a while since you've had sex?"

"Um..."

Axel began to pump his finger hard into Roxas's insides. The tip slid over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside over and over again- slowing down only when the blonde's cock began to twitch and wink with precum. The clear fluid dripped in globs down his shaft and through his balls- right against the hole where a second finger was suddenly added.

"Don't cum yet, baby," Axel practically rasped as he worked. He slid both his fingers toward the entrance and scissored it slowly until it felt loose enough to insert a third finger. Roxas's own juices helped to lubricate Axel's fingers, which allowed his movements to flow a lot smoother as he continued to stretch and massage as far as his fingers would allow.

"I'm n-not..." Roxas moaned gently as his hands moved to grip the velvet blankets tight. His knuckles were turning white and his teeth grit together in a painful effort to hold back his orgasm. "You just... You really know... how to do this..."

"I should. I've done it more times then I can count," Axel grinned like a goofball down at Roxas, earning him a very flat look. Before Roxas could verbally respond, Axel's smooth stroking turned to wild thrusts- just in time to avoid sarcasm. Instead, Axel was given a loud moan- Roxas's back arching off the bed.

The thrusting finally stopped and all three fingers slipped out from the blonde's backside. Axel leaned over and pressed his lips to Roxas's pink cheek.

"Ready...?"

Roxas nodded slowly. His eyes closed as Axel lifted his legs up and apart- ankles resting on Axel's shoulders. For a second time, Axel positioned himself at Roxas's hole. He rubbed at the entrance in warning.

"Ahhh!" Roxas cried out with his back flying up from the bed again as a wave of painful shock blasted up his spine. Axel's cock was large, thick, and pulsing with blood- penetrating his ass to the hilt with a single, rough thrust. Roxas's eyes were wide- a few tears falling from the edge of his eyelashes and into his hair. His whole body felt on fire, as if Axel's cock had seared his insides.

"Sorry," Axel grunted, adjusting his hips carefully. "I guess I should have warned you... I'm rather big..."

"Big!" Roxas asked, gaping at Axel. "Did you just stuff a Gatorade bottle in me?!"

Axel laughed. He leaned forward to lick across Roxas's eyelashes- almost bending Roxas's legs back too far. He sat up carefully again and watched Roxas try to force himself to adjust.

"Never heard it be called that before, but essentially? Yes. Yes I did."

Roxas shook his head. He wiped at his eyes with the ball of his palm.

"Are you ready yet?" Axel asked with a soft, seductive tone.

"Yeah, go ahead..."

"So enthusiastic," Axel replied with another cat-like grin. He began to slowly rotate his hips- opening the hole even wider with the thick end of his cock.

Roxas hissed and winced, but his body was finally calming down. His prostate was being superficially rubbed against with every rotation. The red-head pulled out slowly once Roxas appeared ready- slipping out almost to the tip. Unlike when he first entered, the push back inside was slow. It began as a soft rhythm of thrusting, and quickly evolved into a rough stream of wild bucking.

"Axeeelll..." Roxas moaned out as he began to squirm. His chest was pounding and his lungs struggled to find air, so much he was almost certain he might suffocate if the room got any hotter. "F-Faster..."

Axel pulled his prick out until only his head was still being squeezed by the tight rings of muscle near the entrance, before slamming the whole thing right back in.

"Ah... ah... ahhh..." Roxas's head fell back against Axel's fluffy pillows, exposing his throat as he was fucked. His ankles fell off Axel's shoulders as the red-head leaned in to to bite into the sinewy skin of Roxas's neck. His jaw, his collar-bone, and anywhere Axel's mouth could reach was bitten, sucked, and left bruised or scratched. The nook of Roxas's neck was left particularly wounded when Axel decided to clamp his teeth there as he continued to spear Roxas as hard as he could.

"Axel! Axel...!"

"Roxas..." Axel's large hands gripped the blond's hips until his nails began to dig in and leave crescent moon markings. He used his grip for leverage, pounding into Roxas's tight ass until the whole bed began to creak and the headboard banged against the wall. There was a loud, squelching noise when he finally began to leak into the hole.

"Axel..."

"Nnn..."

"Ah..."

"Rox... Rox..."

Without warning, Roxas's back reared up. His mouth opened wide and he came with a sudden explosion. His insides squeezed tight on Axel, and with a final thrust the red-head growled low into the back of his throat on Roxas's neck- cumming so hard he spilled himself out of the hole and over his own thighs.

"Ha..." Roxas breathed as he collapsed with exhaustion.

Shiver after electrifying shiver ravaged his body as he slowly came down from his high. The red-head pulled his moistened, used cock out- immediately flopping on top of the blonde. Roxas grunted from the sudden weight. Despite having a sweaty, heavy load (despite how skinny the man looked) burdening his torso Roxas wrapped one arm around Axel's swan neck in a loose hug. The other moved to wipe some of the sweat off his face

"Well," Roxas sighed with satisfied exhaustion, "that was fun... I'm way too sticky now, though..."

"..."

"Axel?"

"..."

"... Axel?"

Roxas poked the red-head's side, but no response. Axel was breathing lightly into his ear, but he showed no other signs of life. At first, Roxas was a little concerned- until a sudden snore interrupted his thoughts and nearly caused him to jump. The blonde rolled his eyes.

He's asleep... I can't believe this.

There were a few options to consider. Roxas looked to the door, and then down at the red-head on top of him. Between wanting to run and stay to nap... Roxas decided the latter would be the best choice. He sighed and adjusted until he was comfortable enough to close his eyes- absently petting Axel's spiky hair.

Axel- as if in return affection- held him close. His grip was almost possessive- clingy, even.

Who knows what will happen tomorrow? Roxas thought to himself rather sadly, poking at the lip ring. This whole thing was based on sudden lust after a lot of bad phone calls... He might keep me around, but opening a new bottle of lube for round two does not love make...

Roxas sighed as his brain began to hurt. He was too tired to keep thinking.

Fuck it... I'll worry about it in the morning...


	3. Zexion/Axel Original

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the original version of chapter one (Zexion/Axel). I did not bother to edit it, so it is still the way it was when I wrote it over ten years ago (2007). Enjoy the bad quality! xD

Zexion sat calmly at his computer chair, typing away with another stifled yawn. It was near 3 o’Clock in the morning and he still refused to sleep until the essay, which wasn’t due for another week, for his Sociology class was through.

He sighed into the morning air of his house, running a hand through his hair- even pulling it some in his frustration. The blunet’s mind was a total blank, but he was more then determined to finish… Just have to finish… Two more paragraphs…

He jumped, giving a small yell as his cell-phone began to ring. It was a good thing it did, though, as Zexion had been mere inches from falling asleep on his face on his keyboard. Not wanting little box marks over his cheeks or forehead, he silently thanked the contraption for alerting him- despite it nearly giving him a heart attack.

“Hello?” He said with a yawn he couldn’t find the strength to supress.

“Hello…?” Asked an even wearier voice on the other end.

“Hello?” Zexion asked, confusion lacing his voice.

“Hello?” Asked the voice in the same way, though the male on the other end sounded a bit pissed.

With a sigh of annoyance, the phone was hung up as Zexion pressed the ‘end call’ button and threw his phone back on the bed that sat behind him. Well… That was weird, I guess.

It was the next day and Zexion was still feeling tired, but not like it showed. He appeared in class as he normally would; in a silent, anti-social, and proper way. People thought he was a freak because he didn’t slouch or joke or even wave like normal people- people with friends- would. Little did they know he preferred it that way…

College was not a place for making friends, not that he wanted any to begin with. He had two of them, only by their own pure stubborn natures, and they were drama enough.

He sat at his usual seat, in the back near a corner and underneath a broken light- immediately followed by the teacher.

She was a stout, brunette woman- kind in nature, most of the time, and held a smile much too cheery for Zexion’s liking. A fast talker with too much to talk about. She wouldn’t mean to, but she would always end up boring the class- nearly to no ends- with long, drawn-out lectures and silly slide-shows that had no affect on a person’s spirit what-so-ever…

Zexion would always ignore her, deciding he’d rather just study over the chapters a couple of times- which he would have done anyway.

However, just in the middle of reading the first chapter (yes, he had gotten to the middle of a chapter that quickly), he felt his pants begin to vibrate. He blinked, looking up from his book, not quite acknowledging the small, quiet vibration at first. He wasn’t used to getting calls, honestly, and his two ‘buddies’ wouldn’t dare intrude on his school time.

He discretely took his cell out, looking to the blinking screen… and quirking a brow as it said ‘Unknown Caller’. He just barely recalled last night’s phone call, wondering if it was perhaps the same person.

“Hello?” He said quietly as he answered.

“What the fuck do you want?! I’m in class.” Hissed a whispered voice back.

“You called me!” Zexion hissed back, glaring down at his book.

“Bullshit! Whoever you are, this joke isn’t funny.”

And with that, the other end was clicked off- leaving Zexion feeling pissed. Definitely awake now, but also very angry. He clicked his phone off, stuffed it back in his pocket, then stared forward- unable to concentrate on reading now.

\--

It was after classes, which he only had two of today. He was walking about the aisles of his local food mart, deciding the chore might as well be done today- especially since there absolutely would be no meals unless he shopped for it. His frig was as bare as his growling stomach.

He rubbed his left eye a bit, feeling exhaustion creep up on him slowly…

The phone rang, and loud since it was no longer on silent. Zexion groaned, cursing the fact that he wasn’t rude enough just to hang it up and far too easily annoyed by it to ignore the damned thing.

“Hello?” He said in a strained voice, rubbing the temple hidden under his hair with his free hand.

“Hello?” Asked the other voice. “Why do you keep calling me? I’m grocery shopping, damn it! Leave me the fuck alone!”

“You keep calling me, you bastard!” Zexion retaliated, beyond stressed. Wait… did that guy say grocery shopping? And he mentioned being in class before to… What kind of sick joke was this?! “If you’re stalking me, stop it.”

“Stalking?!” Was the last thing Zexion heard before he hung up, once again, on the other voice. He looked at his phone, immediately checking the list of received phone calls. If he got the number, he could report it… or block it at the very least. Maybe it was just a harmless prank by one of his friends?

He groaned, Noticing the number HAD no number. It just said ‘Unknown Caller’ and gave a blank for the number of said caller. What the hell?

\--

Zexion gave a deep exhalation of breath from under the running water, fleetingly delighted at the little rays of water droplets that sprayed from the action. He ran his hands over his face and through his damp hair, leaning his head back and closing his eyes under the shower.

It was the one time Zexion ever felt relaxed. Here, in the shower- alone… All the soft noises, sweet soapy smells, not to mention the warmth that engulfed him instead of the cold he was so used to (though it wasn’t as if he invited lots of warmth into his life)…

When the phone rang, interrupting all of it.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Zexion stated into the humid air as his eyes fell through his bathroom and back into his small bedroom- straight to the phone that laid on the dresser across from the bed… right in view.

With a deep sigh of annoyance (and the realization that he needed to get out anyway, since he was as wrinkled as his grandmother- back when she lived), the young blue-haired man began the processs of drying off and getting out.

He grabbed the towel he had laid on the counter next to the sink after turning the water off and stepped out- running the towel across his short hair a moment before wrapping it about his waist. Next, he walked back into his room- trying to will his damp body from dripping everywhere along the way… straight to the damned phone.

Picking it up, Zexion scowled- even growled a bit. It was the unknown caller once again. He shook his head, deciding he might as well answer it- if only to tell the guy off.

“Listen,” he said into the phone instead of his usual ‘Hello’. “I don’t find this funny, not one little bi- “

“I was taking a bath, you bastard! Leave me the hell alone! STOP CALLING ME.”

Was it just him or did the other guy honestly sound as pissed, if not more, then Zexion himself?

Deciding the guy was just a good actor, he said right back: “So was I! And same to you!” They both hung up simultaneously.

A shower… Great, now I’m going to be paranoid about cameras in my apartment…

\--

The night had finally hit, in fact it had come a few hours ago. No light was displayed in his room, not even from outside- thanks to some very thick curtains. It was the first time in a few days he had been able to allow himself some normal rest, meaning the full 8-hour plan…

And, of course, his phone began to ring. He sat up slowly, glaring into the darkness. I thought I turned that stupid thing off... Groggily, he turned in his bed to the stand next to it, the place where he had thrown the phone to last time he spoke on it.

Without even checking who it was, he answered it with a very exhausted, very whined out: “Please stop calling me…”

“It’s 3 A.M., man… Leave me alone…” Said the voice on the other end, whom had said what he did in the same voice and almost at the exact same time as Zexion.

They both hung up then, neither even waiting for a response.

\--

“So this guy has been calling you?”

It was the next day, about noon, and Zexion was with his two friends- walking in the mall toward his phone company’s service station.

“Yes, like I explained. The guy keeps calling me.”

“Why not block it?” The first of them said, his name was Marluxia- a real punk with pink, girly hair.

“No number to block.”

“Did you try turning the phone off?” The second asked, honestly looking concerned. Lexaeous was a good friend- a big guy with a good heart, if not a bit dull and sometimes very dense.

“It just turns right back on for that call.”

“For that call..?”

“Yes. It’ll let the call in, then go back to being completely turned off as if I never received one.”

“Let’s not assume a stalker just yet, though I would take caution.” Marluxia began, acting- like always- as if he knew everything. Well, duh I’m taking caution, you pink freak… Crap, all of this phone bullshit is making me turn nasty. “In the meantime, it was a really good idea for you to go your phone service for help.”

Yet again, big NAH-DUH, there, Sparky. Zexion gave a deep yawn, which indicated the, perhaps, 5 hours of sleep he had last night- topped with the endless nights of staying up to finish all his homework and projects before. ‘Mystery Man’ had called a second time in the night… and again another two times in the morning. Whatever was going on, it was getting worse.

So, they continued to walk along the crowded halls of the mall, now coming just in sight of the small service station. Zexion gave a little sigh of relief, glad that his phone troubles would, hopefully, soon be over.

Another group- one of some rather tall men, all in black, chains, earrings, some with tattoos, and stranger hair-dos then even Marluxia- decided to bump past them. A rather skinny male, with some very interesting red spires, purposely knocked shoulders with Zexion- sending him a seductive wink as he moved on past. Two of his friends, or perhaps cronies, following close behind him.

Strangely enough, instead of wanting to bite the guy’s head off, as he normally would have (though never would have acted out), he rather wanted the young male to pay more attention to him. And that wink, coupled by his lip-ring and- what was normally disgusting- eyebrow piercing? That was just hot…

He shook his head, telling himself the guy was probably a sex fiend, out only for a good time… Not that Zexion denied ‘Good Times’ before. And this guy did have a rather nice-

The phone rang. The small group that passed, the biker wanna-be’s, stopped as the red-headed man’s cell also rang. Both Zexion and the winking, hot guy answered at the same time- one with a furious “What do you want?!”, the other with the same words used in a much calmer tone.

Zexion looked up as the red-headed man turned around. Both looked blankly at each other a moment, before they glared icicles at one another. Hot or not, that guy is asking for a good punch in the face!

Despite being many times shorter, the blunet refused to back down- even closing some distance between him and the spikey-haired punk. Just as they were merely inches away, practically snarling in each other’s faces, their flanks closed in as well- Marluxia immediately looking down a silver-haired, stereotypical emo-goth boy, only to have a smug-looking smirk returned to him.

Lexaeous didn’t try and intimidate, nor was he intimated. He merely quirked a brow, as if asking the other to try and make a move. Being bigger then two of these jerks combined, he held no doubts he could brake the spine of this blonde freak in half… not saying he would, but the blonde guy didn’t know that.

“What the hell is your problem?” Zexion said, tone low and dangerous- though held none of the attitude he had in his head before. After all, he did still want to be cautious about this.

“My problem?!” Began the man with a sneer and a snort. “You’re the one who won’t stop calling me! It’s annoying. I know I’m hot and all, but the last thing I need is some shrimp stalking my ass!”

“Stalking you?! You called me, not the other way around! If anyone here is a stalker, it’s you.”

“Me?! Why you litt- “

“Wait a minute! Zexion’s phone did ring on it’s own, we saw it happen just now.” Lexaeous suddenly interrupted. “He can’t have called you, his hands weren’t even on his phone. He had his arms crossed.”

Marluxia nodded, his eyes not leaving the sea-green glint of the other’s. “It’s true, it rang… He doesn’t call anyone, especially not strangers.”

“See?” Zexion said, calmed down again- though only in appearance.

“So did Axel’s.” Began the silver-haired male, who was now standing at a rather feminine tilt. “We saw.”

“So, who here can be believed?” Axel asked, crossing his arms and smirking evilly at Zexion- as if he already won.

“My vote is on going to the service station and having them say who’s saying all the bullshit and who’s not.” Said the blond. “Of course, we know it’s not Axel and when we prove it, you guys can considered yourselves dead.”

“Good idea, my friend.” Axel replied, now wrapping an arm around Zexion’s shoulders. He whispered in the boy’s ear, almost hotly: “And you’ll be the first victim, my blue-haired stalkerina.”

Zexion knocked him off, though he did start walking to the service station since it was only a few feet away. He didn’t reply to what Axel said beyond that.

“I’m so sorry once again… Please forgive the inconveniance.” The employee of the little phone shop bowed her head to emphasize her words, looking horribly sheepish. “Please enjoy your new phones, it shouldn’t happen again. Thank you for bringing in the defective ones.”

Everyone, even emo-boy, gaped at the woman as she spoke. Both Axel and Zexion had new phones in their hands, each equiped with some new perks as an ‘apology’ from the phone service. It seemed the phone company had, at least 2 weeks ago, asked for a recall on a particular brand of phone… Supposedly, they would accidentally connect multiple people of that same brand at random times- not only annoying the customers, but quickly killing the battery.

She apologized again, looking nervous from the lack of reaction.

Marluxia was the first to move again. He turned to emo-boy and gave a little nod- kind of his way of saying, ‘No hard feelings, okay?’. He was given a little smile, something that looked quite nice on the male, in return- as well as a quick nod of approval.

“Wanna grab a burger? My treat. Name’s Riku, by the way.”

“If you’re paying? Definitely a ‘yes’. And it’s Marluxia. Just call me MarMar, pretty much everyone does.” Marluxia replied, getting a quick ‘That’s a cute nickname’ from his new ‘friend’. They seemed to have forgotten the others.

The blond nudged Riku back into reality, giving him one of those knowing kind of perverted smiles. Riku just shook his head at the guy after giving him a flat-look, waving Marluixa forward.

“Hmm?” Lexaeous began, when he turned to look at the entrance- just catching the sight of Marluxia in rather friendly conversation with the guy he had been nearly ready to kill earlier. He chuckled. “Ah! It’s good to be friends.”

The blond laughed at that. “You’re not so bad, despite the size, huh? Let’s catch up with them, it can be a double-date.” He said playfully. Lexaeous seemed to take that seriously and looked at the blond wide-eyed. “Joking! It’s a joke, geez!”

Zexion turned around, stuffing his new phone into an inside pocket of his jacket. “You can’t exactly joke with him like that. He takes things seriously.”

“Funny coming from you, Zex.” Lexaeous replied. “I’m going to catch up with MarMar. Coming?”

“He will later.” Axel said for the blunet, yet again placing an arm around the shorter male.

Zexion looked up at Axel confused.

Lexaeous nodded. “Alright, but don’t hurt him. We have no need to fight, right?”

“Right.” Chuckled the red-head. He was trying to seem good-natured, but Zexion could easily hear the dark undertones of that small laugh… He was doomed, he just knew it.

“Name’s Tidus.” He was only agreeing to go in order to spy on the two.

“Lexaeous.” He was following after Marluxia and Riku because he had no idea the two had just been flirting.

Zexion rolled his eyes at their easily readable behaviors, then turned his attention to the man who basically held him ‘captive’ as the last of their friends left- jogging some to catch-up with the others. He vaguely wondered why he didn’t jerk away from this guy. After all, this was still a stranger- a guy he had met and cussed to and got cussed out from over the past day on the phone.

Axel didn’t look at him right away, just simply lead him out of the small store for now. “So, we’re both innocent, eh? I’m rather glad I didn’t have to smear your face into the pavement outside.”

“How nice?” Zexion responded, not sure how one should react to such a comment. What does one say to something that could so easily be taken as a threat, insult, and ‘comforting’ comment at once?

“It is.”

They were out of the little phone station now, heading in an opposite direction from where the others had gone.

“Where are you taking me?” Zexion decided to ask, once again looking up into the face of someone he never would have defined as his ‘Dream Guy’.

“Where do you think?” He said, smirking evilly- that dark nature he had hidden in his sweet chuckle from before coming out now. He pushed Zexion, grabbing him by the shoulders, into the small wall that seperated the phone service station and a toy store for toddlers- leaning in close. “My apartment, of course. Or would you prefer yours?”

“And why would you be taking me there?” Zexion asked in return, trying not to give a smirk of his own. Oh yes, he knew where this was going… and strangely enough, he liked the idea.

Normally, he hated everything about people. He had had sex a few times before- either because he was drunk, believed he was inlove, curious, or in a strange mood- and every time left him wishing he hadn’t. Then again, those lovers weren’t exacty the ‘lover’ type… this guy seemed ready, willing, and practiced in the ways of having some decent ‘fun’... plus Zexion very much doubted the other male would have an attachment to him afterwards. Great, I feel like a slut now. Ah well… I’ll get over it.

“Why else, Zexy?” Axel chuckled a bit, leaning in further. His lips barely brushed Zexion’s before he spoke again. “Of course, I’ve been kicked out of a mall before…”

Zexion rolled his eyes, but chortled all the same- lips brushing again. “Always nice to know. But I’d rather not be, thanks. Your apartment sounds fine.”

Axel’s smirked widened as he moved away from Zexion, now pulling the guy towards one of the farther mall exits- at a noticably faster speed.


End file.
